


Compromise

by winter_angst



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst
Summary: Brock and Jack have radically different ideas of what constitutes quality entertainment. But they make do.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalika999 (kalika_999)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts), [FantasticWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWinter/gifts).



> this is a rando drabble that I couldn’t get out of my head 
> 
> and yes, I like these shows. don’t judge me.

“You are...NOT the father.”

Jack sighs heavily as the screaming and swearing picks up. Brock is on the couch, grinning maniacally in glee. 

“Mind turning that down a bit?” Jack lowers his book.

“It’s not that loud,” Brock says dismissively. “Oh shit, I think she’s gonna punch him.”

Jack sighs heavily once more, hoping he can tune it all out. Besides, Maury is more tolerable than Jerry Springer, which, Jack suspects, is next. Soon the chanting of ‘Maury, Maury, Maury’ is all Jack can hear and reading is futile. 

“I’m going to start on dinner then,” Jack says. 

“If you ever cheat on me, I wanna find out on Jerry Springer.”

That stops Jack in place and he turns to face Brock. It’s a commercial break so Brock’s attention is no longer on the screen. He looks a bit surprised at the way Jack stares at him. “What?”

“I would never cheat on you.”

“I know that,” Brock rolls his eyes. “But if you did, tell me on a reality show like this. It’d take the edge off.”

Jack shakes his head in disbelief. Who would think the fearless Strike Commander likes trashy TV shows after all. He goes to the kitchen to assess the contents of their fridge. The problem with out of country ops was food spoils while they’ve got boots on the ground. He picks through their produce, wilted and slimy and frowns at the fuzz on top of what once was macaroni and cheese. So he roots through the freezer. 

Mostly it’s freezer burnt steaks and chicken breasts with the occasion bag of frozen veggies which are primarily ice packs rather than food. 

“Wanna order in?” Jack asks over the sound of yet another woman proclaiming who she thinks the father of her child is. 

“Uh, sure. Chinese?”

Jack snags the order menu from the stack of options and goes back to the living room. Brock manages to tear his eyes from the TV to take the brochure. 

“Everything gone bad?” Brock asks.

“I’ll go to the grocery store tomorrow.” Jack says and Brock nods. 

He doesn’t offer to go along and Jack expects as much. Brock Rumlow and grocery shopping are polar opposites. Brock places the call because he knows Jack hates it. And while they wait Brock flicks over to Jerry Springer. Jack settles beside Brock. 

“What do you like about all this noise?”

“Are you kidding me Jackie? What’s there to not like?”

On the screen the camera turns to a pretty young woman who stands up and says she is looking to get her beads, and lifts her shirt exposing her blurred out breasts. The audience goes wild and Jerry looks awfully pleased. 

Jack is further confused as to why Brock finds enjoyment in this. 

“That,” Jack gestures to the screen. “You can’t tell me you’re looking to see women’s breasts — blurred out breasts.”

“It’s part of the experience,” Brock protests. “This is quality entertainment here.”

A thin lanky man with a wide brim hat is partially blocked by a large man in a security tee telling a hysterical woman that yes, he had sex with her roommate and it’s her fault because she’s too annoying. The girl isn’t angry at him, she’s demanding for the roommate to come so she can fight her. 

Jack suffers through until the food comes and to his surprise Brock nudges the remote towards Jack with his chopsticks. Jack quickly swallows the dumpling in his mouth. “But Jerry — ”

“I’ll watch more later. You can watch some of your stuff. I saw you DVR’d some Yellowstone animal documentary.”

Jack pauses. He’s fairly certain Brock won’t ever stop surprising him and he loves that. He picks up the remote and soon the National Geographic logo is on the screen. Brock finishes eating and lays down resting his head on Jack’s thigh. Jack runs his fingers through his hair as the narrator talks about migratory patterns of the elks. 

Jack can tell when Brock falls asleep but he keeps carding his fingers through his hair. He may have awful taste in entertainment but that came with the package that was Brock Rumlow and, when it comes down to it, Jack loves every part of him.


End file.
